


it was all yellow

by Callingtheangels



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Colors used to describe emotions, M/M, One Shot, Other, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, Yellow as a MOOD, horribly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callingtheangels/pseuds/Callingtheangels
Summary: Jaskier was 18 when his blue eyes met yellow and his heart stopped.A song ten years in the making, born of one color...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	it was all yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a yellow flower and Coldplay's "Yellow" started playing in my head and this fic was born.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaskier hummed as he chewed the edge of his quill in his mouth. His eyes slid to Geralt, on the other side of the fire from him, his visage flickering in the light.

The warm glow from the fire seemed to reflect in Geralt's eyes, turning his normal yellow gaze into a golden honey, drawing Jaskier in like a trap. When gold flicked to blue and Geralt raised an eyebrow in question, Jaskier hummed and turned back to his notebook, jotting down a few more words for the song he was composing.

It was one that had come to him earlier that day and a decade ago, echoing in his mind of _now_ and _then_ , following him just as he follows Geralt. A song his heart had been composing for years before his mind caught up.

It had demanded to be written, just a little while ago, after almost an hour of Geralt pointing out the different constellations in the sky and explaining their meaning to Jaskier. His low voice had been murmuring just to Jaskier's left, the both of them laying on their backs in the field where they made camp. They had been laying for only a few minutes before Jaskier had tilted his head, watching Geralt watching the stars instead of looking at them himself. It wasn't the stars he was fascinated by.

Jaskier read through the words he had already written, humming a short melody to himself. 

> _Look at the stars_
> 
> _Look how they shine for you_
> 
> _And everything you do_

His eyes once more slid to Geralt, with his golden eyes and the fire casting a soft, yellow glow on him. He adds a few more words.

> _And it was all yellow_

Julian was 5 the first time he managed to slip from his nanny's watchful eyes and start his first adventure. It wasn't far, his short legs carrying him as fast as they could as he ran through his family's estate to the fences on the far side. He had never seen what lay beyond and the excitement had him tripping over his own feet. His small hands grabbed at rocks and hauled him up onto the top of the fence. He remembers his shock.

The other side of the fence held rows and rows of corn, their pale yellow tassels waving gently in the wind. Bright flashes of yellow corn peeked out of the field, winking joyously at him. As far as his eyes could see, yellow hands waved hello. His own grubby fingers waved back, a gap-toothed grin wide on his face. He doesn't remember how long he sat there before he felt his nanny's arms wrap around him and haul him back to the ground, her shrill voice background noise to Julian’s thundering heart. He doesn’t remember what she said, cause it was all _yellow_.

And that was where Julian's love of yellow began. From then on, yellow was Julian’s favorite _everything_. He sought it out in his textbooks, learning the names of all the brightest yellow flowers, even choosing their names for his own. He was 12 when he first demanded to be called Jaskier, after the flowers found in the meadows the cattle grazed in. He was 17 when he chose Dandelion as his stage name, finding comfort in the resiliency of the yellow flower everyone considered a weed and disregarded.

Jaskier was 18 when he approached a brooding stranger and felt his heart stop as his blue eyes met yellow. 

> _I came along_
> 
> _I wrote a song for you_
> 
> _And all the things you do_
> 
> _And it was called “Yellow”_

The song that Jaskier wrote was called “Toss a Coin to Your Witcher,” at least the song that everyone sings. But this song started that fateful meeting in Posada, born of the longing that Jaskier felt that day, that he had always associated with _yellow_. That made him chase Geralt out of that inn.

> _So then I took my turn_
> 
> _Oh what a thing to have done_
> 
> _And it was all yellow_

Jaskier’s quill scratched across the paper, the fire crackled, Geralt’s rag made soft sounds as he polished his swords, and Roach stamped softly in the flowers.

The flowers.

Just a few short hours ago, they had been traveling the Path on their way to a contract in Verden when they reached the crest of a winding, uphill path. The trees had opened up onto a plateau filled to the brim with yellow wildflowers. The slowly setting sun cast a hazy golden glow across the entire area. 

Jaskier had turned to Geralt to make a comment about appreciating the beauty of the world when the words had died in his throat. The soft yellow light, the backdrop of yellow flowers, the piercing yellow gaze… Jaskier’s heart had flipped in his chest. He’s always been a simple man, well relatively simple, especially when it came to _yellow_ . He _wanted_.

Geralt took one look at his face before he sighed and swung off Roach. “You’ve got your composing face on. Let’s make camp.” And he walked off into the field of flowers, leaving Jaskier gasping for air on the path.

With a rueful huff, Jaskier brought himself back to the present, jotting down a few more words in his notebook.

> _Your skin_
> 
> _Oh yeah, your skin and bones_
> 
> _Turn into something beautiful_
> 
> _You know, you know I love you so_
> 
> _You know I love you so_

That’s how it’s always been with Jaskier. When he felt desire, when he felt contentment, when he felt _love_... It was always yellow. 

It hadn’t been easy to love Geralt. He tried so hard to keep everyone away, his animosity and snarls creating an ocean, a chasm, between those who would love him and himself. But that doesn’t mean much to Jaskier, because Geralt was _yellow_ . When Jaskier had seen those yellow eyes glaring back at him in Posada, he was intrigued. But as he got to know Geralt more, know his goodness and his noble heart, it was no longer just interesting. _Geralt_ was yellow . And Jaskier _wanted_.

> _I swam across_
> 
> _I jumped across for you_
> 
> _Oh what a thing to do_
> 
> _'Cause you were all yellow_
> 
> _I drew a line_
> 
> _I drew a line for you_
> 
> _Oh what a thing to do_
> 
> _And it was all yellow_

Oh how he had tried, at first. He had tried to build a line to signify what he wouldn’t do for Geralt. To create some sense of a separation between where Geralt ended and Jaskier began. But he was helpless to it. Jaskier had always been drawn to yellow, and Geralt, well… Jaskier met yellow eyes across the fire and sighed. Geralt _was_ yellow.

> _Your skin_
> 
> _Oh yeah your skin and bones_
> 
> _Turn into something beautiful_
> 
> _And you know_
> 
> _For you I'd bleed myself dry_
> 
> _For you I'd bleed myself dry_

There wasn’t anything that Jaskier wouldn’t do for Geralt. Sometimes he thought that Geralt knew, that he knew how much Jaskier loved him and that he knew how much he would do for him. But it was all wishful thinking, for Geralt never _said_ anything.

“Will you sing it at the next tavern?” Geralt’s gruff voice called across the fire. Jaskier smiled softly.

“No, I think this one will only be for my own ears, dear heart,” Jaskier replied, as he wrote a few more lines of the song. The song that his eyes reflected and his heart sang. _His love was yellow_.

> _It's true_
> 
> _Look how they shine for you_
> 
> _Look how they shine for you_
> 
> _Look how they shine for_
> 
> _Look how they shine for you_
> 
> _Look how they shine for you_
> 
> _Look how they shine_
> 
> _Look at the stars_
> 
> _Look how they shine for you_
> 
> _And all the things that you do_

They left at dawn’s first light in the morning, and Jaskier trailed behind Geralt a few steps as he watched the yellow morning light crawl across the yellow wildflowers and tangle in Geralt’s hair. He may not be looking at Jaskier, but he knew Geralt’s eyes shined yellow. _Geralt was yellow_.

And Jaskier followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://calling-the-angels.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
